


Only Time

by Midnightminx90



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, The life of a misthios is not an easy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightminx90/pseuds/Midnightminx90
Summary: A short drabble in which Alexios reflects





	Only Time

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I met Lykaon wason my Kassandra playthrough and I knew that once I played as Alexios, I had to go "romance" this guy. Did so today, and a lot of feels brought forth this small 5-min drabble that I eventually will turn into a fic, once I have time and don't have to focus on exams

Alexios looks over at Lykaon, so peaceful in his sleep.    
  
He hopes he is the cause of it. Not because of their activities throughout the night, not only, at least. By allowing Praxithea to walk away, Alexios hopes it will help them both heal from wounds inflicted by others.   
  
Without Lykaon, Alexios knows he would have killed the false prophet.   
  
At the same time, he knows Praxithea only acted like the mouthpiece because she wanted to protect her family. It cost Alexios his own for a few years, but his parents are still alive, as is his sister, even though she is brainwashed and currently on the wrong side of history. He even has another brother, though not by blood and still so new.   
  
Without those events set in motion by the Cult of Cosmos all those years ago, Alexios would never have met Lykaon.   
  
It’s a small comfort, and such are so few and far between that he learnt early to take what he can.    
Arriving in this village, surrounding the Chora of Delphi, a stone’s throw away from the Oracle, Alexios never thought he’d find such a comfort, much less in the arms of a gentle healer that instilled in him a need to protect from the moment Lykaon first opened his mouth to greet him.   
  
Alexios hopes this will not be a one-time thing.   
  
It will be far from easy, with the life he needs and the tasks still ahead, and the life of a  _ misthios _ always demands a life of moving around and doing what needs to be done in order to survive, be it delivering an item or killing a pride of lions.   
  
“Maybe this time will be different,” Alexios whispers to himself as the first rays of the sun creep in to the small room.    
  
His voice is gruff, and Lykaon stirs briefly. Alexios fears his words woke him, but the healer stills again.    
Alexios closes his eyes, shifting closer to Lykaon, shutting out the outside world and the day that threatens the temporary peace he feels for once.    
  
A few more hours won’t hurt. The world can wait for that.


End file.
